This invention relates generally to a mechanical coupling with interfitting ends for use in coupling the ends of two abutting pipes or other similar items.
It is well known in the art to use a segmented coupling comprising two or more coupling segments to extend over the ends of abutting pipes, and to compress the coupling segments into a sealing relation with the external circumference of the aforementioned pipes to form a leak-proof bond between coupling and the two pipes.
It is also well known in the art to provide an interfitting relationship between the ends of the coupling segments in order to provide a more positive coupling force between the coupling segments. This interfitting relationship is generally accomplished by a tongue and recess arrangement. Generally, each coupling segment has a tongue centered on one end and a recess centered on the other end. Two identical coupling segments are intended to be mated together with the tongue of a first segment fitting into the recess of a second segment and the tongue of the second segment fitting into the recess of the first segment. The interfit of the tongue and recess provides proper alignment of the coupling segments with respect to each other and also provides a stronger connection between the coupling segments.
Although the two mating coupling segments are identical, it is still possible for them to be installed together incorrectly. It is quite possible for a workman in the field to inadvertently attempt to mate the tongue of the first coupling segment with the tongue of the second coupling segment and consequently mate the recess of the first coupling segment with the recess of the second coupling segment. This results in an improper coupling of the pipe ends and will most likely result in a fluid leak from the ends of the pipes.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to mate identical coupling segments in an arrangement without regard to the orientation of each segment end with respect to either end of the other segment to form a segmented coupling and still form a leak-proof seal between the ends of the pipes.